


A Song of Fire And Shadows

by Pyriphlegethons



Series: Sheith Fantasy AU one shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Feminization, I only made Shiro a Lannister so I could make a lion joke, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Keith, Smut, alpha shiro, also the wolf is named Sirius in this, in this Keith is basically a Stark and Shiro is a Lannister probably, more like its a premise, porn with traces of plot if you REALLY squint but i promise its not really a plot at all, sue me i guess, use of Shiro's first name almost exclusively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: Omega Keith is arranged to marry Alpha Shiro.Slightly inspired by Game of Thrones.





	A Song of Fire And Shadows

Keith sighed as he stared out the window of the carriage he sat in. He was crowded up against his mother and dire wolf, impatiently awaiting their destination. Their surroundings were all cliffs and ocean views; not terrible, but definitely not the same as the thick forest that Keith had grown accustomed to his entire life. He missed the snow and the dark sky, but now he was about to kiss it all away by the morning.

 

He was to be wed to the only son of House Shirogane; arguably the wealthiest of the seven houses. Keith’s family only ruled a frigid winter wasteland up north, all of its territory yet unexplored. His union with Takashi Shirogane would be favorable, and bring houses of massive wealth and sizeable land together. There was nothing _not_ to gain from doing this. And, yet, Keith didn’t want to marry a man he had never met. He didn’t know anything of Ser Takashi Shirogane. Only a name, and a crest. He’d not once left the cold north, until now.

 

Krolia’s hand rested on her son’s, which were folded tensely in his lap. “You will be fine, my son. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I had any doubts that he would be a wonderful Alpha for you.” She spoke slowly and gently, but with confidence. She loved her children fiercely, and Keith knew she would never endanger him. He trusted his mother with his life.

 

“It’s a shame that father isn’t here for my bonding.” Keith said after a moment of silence, before turning his head to look up at Krolia. “I know he has his duties, but… I don’t know when I’ll get to see him next.” As an Omega, Keith found that the loss of familiarity would not help him transition into his new home in the west. His father not being there for his wedding made his heart hurt, regardless of the reason.

 

“Do not fret, little one.” Krolia wrapped her arms around Keith, holding him tight and allowing her maternal scent to wash over him. “You’ll always have Sirius by your side, as well. He’s a good dog, you know. He will keep you safe.” She patted Keith’s lap, which the wolf took as an invitation to rest his head on. Ears perked up and tail wagging, Keith couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I suppose.” Keith chuckled breathily and leaned into his mother’s arms while busying both hands with petting his wolf. “Are we close? My legs are beginning to cramp from sitting for so long.”

 

“We will be there shortly, Keith. Just be patient.”

 

* * *

  


“There he is! The beautiful Omega about to wed my son!” A booming voice came from the foyer of the gorgeous castle, making Keith jump just a bit. The man who owned that voice was excitedly making his way toward Keith and Krolia, arms outstretched to bring them into a welcoming embrace. “I can smell heat on him! Is it nearly time?”

 

“He’s been eating special meals meant to help start a heat.” Krolia smiled and patted Keith’s back. “A traditional northern recipe. Now, where should we go? He must get his rest, to prepare for the wedding.” She asked, voice loud and clear in an attempt to display her dominance, as a fellow Alpha.

 

“Right this way, my lady!” The man, Lord Shirogane, rambled on as he led the two down various halls. He pointed out tapestries and stained glass, explaining their origins, as well as stories created on them. His voice was booming at full of laughter, and it helped Keith feel slightly more at ease to know the family he would be marrying into was a joyful one. “Here we are. Your temporary quarters, Keith.”

 

“Thank you, Ser.” Keith stepped inside, taking in the modest decor. It was simple and suited for a guest, but still lavish and comfortable all the same. “My wolf, Sirius, never leaves my side. I’d like permission to let him stay with me.” He asked, and was met with a waving hand.

 

“You will be my son in law tomorrow morning. You may do whatever pleases you, Keith.” The king spoke, before turning back to Krolia. “Now, my lady, I’ll show you to your room.”

 

Within moments, Keith was all alone with Sirius. The Omega seated himself down on the bed, sleep taking over him. The trip was long and he felt exhausted now that all these fears he had were becoming a reality. He never wanted this, but he had to do it for his family. He had to make the people of the north proud of him, he had to do this for them.

 

Keith softly closed the bedroom door and undressed himself out of the heavy fur robes he wore on the way to the west. He stripped off the black dress and stepped out of his heels, before flinging himself onto the silky sheets of his bed. It was cool like snow against his skin, like the wind blowing through his bedroom window in the morning. This was familiar, this was relaxing. He slept easy with it in mind, even blocking out the afternoon sun that shone brightly through the terrace windows.

 

* * *

  
  


“Keith? Ser Keith?” A young lady’s voice called from behind the door, followed by a few knocks. “I’m coming inside, then.” She spoke as she opened the door, letting herself in with a cart that held neatly stacked clothing on the top. “Ser Keith, you need to get up. The ceremony will be held soon.” She insisted, while pulling the sheets off of the Omega.

 

“Mmh… can’t I rest for five more minutes?” Keith asked as he groggily sat up. The young girl leaned in with a wet cloth and rubbed at the boy’s face, ridding him of sleep from his eyes and drool from his chin. “I can do this myself… um… I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Taking the cloth from her hands, the Omega stared at her. She hadn’t quite presented yet, but he assumed she was to become a Beta.

 

“Katie Holt. My family is a vassal for the Shirogane’s, so we may get to see each other often.” She said with a smile. “My older brother, Matt, is close to Takashi. We’re excited to see him finally bonding.” Katie stood and went to grab the neatly folded clothes, holding out the lovely dress after she unfolded it. “Lady Shirogane insisted you wear something more fitting of the name. Your mother also agreed, and chose this dress for you last night. She was afraid to disturb you while you were sleeping, so I’m hoping it’s to your liking as well.”

 

Keith stood, after getting a few nice pops out of his back and neck. He took the dress in his hands and marveled at the intricately woven silver and white fabric. A touch of gold embellishments resting along the breastpiece, and immediately the Omega felt he shouldn’t even be allowed to be in the same room as the damn thing. Son of the king of the north or not; this dress was easily more expensive than any he owned before. “It’s simply gorgeous.” He breathed out, unsure of what else to say.

 

“Excellent! Now, we must hurry and get you ready. Please, remove your pajamas and undergarments. You won’t be needing them after the ceremony, after all. With your heat coming.” Katie said it simply and immediately got to work with setting every layer out for the dress.

 

Doing as told, Keith stood bare in front of the young lady. She handed the thin, silky chemise to Keith and watched as he pulled it over his head, then moved in to help straighten out the fabric before helping him step into the fluffy petticoat. “You’ve got such wide hips. I doubt you even needed a petticoat to make you look more full figured.” Katie said. “My mother always said wider hips made childbirth easier. Are you excited to be a mother?” She asked while tying a silken sash around Keith’s waist, folding it into the petticoat and humming with satisfaction when completed.

 

However, silence lingered as Keith brewed the question in his mind. “I think… no one is really ever ready to have a child with a stranger.” He said as he dipped down to help get the wedding dress over his head, arms snaking through the sleeves. “I’m sure with time it’ll be easier. I have heard many good things on the way here, from my mother. She’s excited for me to give her some grandchildren.” He chuckled.

 

Standing still, Keith let Katie put the last little details on his outfit. A pair of heels, golden and white, along with a gorgeous pearl necklace. Katie tied up the back of the dress nice and tight so it fit snugly against Keith’s voluptuous form, before she finally allowed him a look in the mirror. “Takashi will think you look beautiful, Keith. I’m sure you’ll like him; he’s one of the kindest men I’ve ever met.”

 

Keith ran both hands over the fabric, in awe that he was even allowed to wear it. He felt unlike himself, but not in a bad way. Anxiety and fear was slowly washing away when he saw himself in something that looked so… him. The Omega inside always wished for the more beautiful things, not the furs and earthy toned dressed he had back home. Keith grew up the son of a warrior. He wasn’t taught to want or need sparkling jewelry or glittering dresses that shone like a diamond in the sunlight. He loved the way it looked on him, he loved the way it felt. He felt like an Omega, like a queen to be.

 

“It’s so lovely.” Keith sighed. “Thank you, Katie. I’ve never worn something like this before.”

 

“Don’t thank me. I didn’t pick this dress out for you.” Katie purred as she began to brush out Keith’s hair, taming the mop in mere seconds. “A little bit of makeup and perfume, and you’ll be all ready for the wedding ceremony.”

 

Keith watched as the girl scampered back to her cart, grabbing a small container and dipping a finger into it. She dabbed it against his skin, bringing some life to the paleness in his face, before she gave him a healthy spritz of rose water perfume. Turning, Keith admired himself for a moment longer before he was being summoned out of the door, meeting his mother in the hallway. “Mother. Do you like it?” Keith asked, spinning around with a smile.

 

“I would hope so, since I chose it.” Krolia took Keith’s hand and walked with him behind Katie’s lead. “Wait until you see your betrothed. My, he’s one handsome man.” She fanned herself jokingly, as if it were much warmer than usual in the castle. “Ser Shirogane will be walking you down the aisle, my son. Just know your father is here with you, in spirit. I promised I would tell him all about the bonding when I returned home.” Krolia smiled, both hands going up to cradle Keith’s now-rosy cheeks. “You’ll be great. I know you will.”

 

“I’ll make you and father proud of me.” Keith said, leaning into the warm hands on his cheeks. He felt a nudge against his dress as well, and leaned down to ruffle Sirius’ fur. “Go with her, boy. You can’t come with me down the aisle.” He giggled.

 

“Keith, you’ve always made us proud.” Krolia said, after a moment of watching Keith dote on his wolf. “You didn’t need to be bonded for that. You’re strong, independant, and intelligent. This family chose the best possible Omega to marry their heir. You’ll do wonders for them.” She placed both hands on Keith’s shoulders with a happy sigh, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. A quick snap of her fingers had Sirius following her out into the courtyard and to their seat.

 

Keith smiled as a bittersweet feeling budded in his chest. Oh, how he would miss her. An arm was held out for him, which Keith spotted in his peripheral. Ser Shirogane was grinning excitedly as Keith rested a gentle hand on his arm, happily allowing his new father-in-law to deliver him down the aisle and to his husband. As the doors opened and light spilled through, Keith felt the warm sun breathe a new life into him.

 

Each step, the Omega grew closer to the altar. A man in a black suit, adorned with golden hems and beautiful embroidery turned, and the sight of him brough heat up from Keith’s belly all the way to his head. This man had white streaks in slicked back hair, a cut that was close to the skin the lower it went. A deep scar across his nose; a clear sign that he was familiar with battle. His eyes lit up like the stars and his smile was the moon. Keith felt his heat coming on from only looking at him.

 

Once at the altar, Ser Shirogane happily patted Keith’s shoulder before he seated himself beside his beautiful wife. Keith stared at Takashi, lips just barely parted. His heat was nearing, closer by the second. The voice of the minister helped shake him of that thought, and the ceremony began. Keith spoke when asked to speak, and as did Takashi. His voice was smooth and powerful, but still held so much kindness in it. It sent shivers down Keith’s spine whenever he heard him say anything at all.

 

Nearing the end of the lengthy sermon, Keith was beginning to feel dizzy from his heat. The symptoms were much easier to deal with from the cold up north, but the west’s heat was doing nothing to help. He heard it, the final moment of this long and tedious ceremony. The marking. Keith breathed in deep as he took Takashi’s hands, strong and calloused, and leaned up just as the Alpha leaned down. A quick peck of the lips, before they passed to the left shoulder.

 

Sharp, Alpha fangs broke Keith’s skin with ease. He let out a soft sound of pain, but it quickly turned to warmth as his instincts told him it was time to be bred. His more blunt fangs took a moment to break through, but once the taste of blood flooded over his tongue, Keith couldn’t stop himself from ending it quickly. A final kiss, a sharing of blood to solidify the union, and their families and friends were clapping joyously.

 

“You’re in heat.” Takashi spoke, voice low to Keith’s ear. “We can come to our quarters. You can’t be suffering like this when you need to be bred.”

 

“Yes.” Keith’s voice was airy and light, eyes half lidded as Takashi lifted him into his arms with ease. “I’ve never… mated, please be gentle.” He requested in a tired voice, beginning to feel more feverish the closer he was to this delicious Alpha scent.

 

“I trust you haven’t.” Takashi laughed as he carried his mate quickly to his room. The heat scent was overwhelming his senses, and he needed to feel him as soon as possible. Takashi needed to knot and breed Keith until the sun set and rose again.

 

Once inside the room, much more luxurious than the guest bedroom Keith has stayed in, Takashi got to undressing himself as soon as he laid the now panting Omega down on the bed. Once stripped bare and cock growing hard between his legs, Takashi leaned down and pushed up the dress until Keith was eagerly trying to get himself naked as well. Thick, milky thighs parted for Shiro once each article of Keith’s dress was removed and laying somewhere on the marble floor, and pulled him in close.

 

“Keith. You’re just… too beautiful to describe.” Takashi said with a low growl underlining his words. “Had your heat not been on our wedding day, I could have admired you in that dress for hours on end. Allow me to spoil you for the week, dear?” Without waiting much longer, the Alpha pushed Keith’s thighs apart and eagerly began to lap at the slickened hole that begged to be stretched and filled.

 

Keith cried out at the sensation, eyes going wide before drooping shut with pleasure coursing through him. Every movement of Takashi’s tongue over his sensitive asshole sent fire up his cock and through his abdomen. He craved to be filled, to be mated, to be pregnant. His instincts as an Omega demanded that Keith take and get what he wanted, and so he did.

 

The Omega rolled his hips down onto Takashi’s tongue, moaning loudly before both hands found soft hair and pulled up until the Alpha was growling over Keith, lips glistening with his slick. “Do you always fuck around in bed? Why not get right to business?” Keith leaned up to kiss his husband, tasting his sweet slick and pushing his tongue passed those warm lips. He spread his legs wide as he moved a hand down to search for the cock meant to knot and fill him, and finally found it. Hard as a rock between solid, scarred up thighs.

 

“I love to pleasure the bitch that I sleep with, my dear.” Takashi growled around a chuckle, moving his hips as he began to gently fuck Keith’s hand. “Once I’ve filled you up, I’ll eat it out of you. I’ll do it again and again, like you deserve.”

 

Keith’s grip on Takashi’s cock loosened until deciding to fully pull away, now completely submitting to his Alpha. “I deserve to be filled with knot and seed. _Your_ knot. _Your_ seed.” He moaned at the feeling of Takashi’s cock pushing into his sensitive hole. It was a stretch he wasn’t expecting to feel, but naturally a thoroughly bred Alpha would be so gigantic. It was his own little slice of heaven, slowly sinking into his guts. “ _Takashi…”_

 

“Yes, my dear?” Takashi answered once fully seated inside, knot already threatening to form at the base of his cock. “What did you need?” His hips set a gentle pace, one full of gentle rolls and the expertly timed pressure against Keith’s prostate.

 

“Is this all?” Keith asked with a smirk. “Give me more, give me _everything,_ my lion.” A moan tore from him as soon as the words left his mouth; strong hands grabbed possessively at Keith’s hips, dragging him up and down on the Alpha’s cock as if he weighed nothing. “Yes! _Fuck,_ yes!” He cried out, the heat wanting _more_ than lovemaking. His body demanded to be controlled, dominated, fucked and filled. As an Omega, he deserved more than the gentle hands and shallow thrusts. “Takashi! More, more…!”

 

The Alpha’s hips moved brutally hard against pale skin that grew more red with every thrust. His balls, heavy and full, slapped so roughly against Keith’s ass that it surely would leave a faint bruise. His hands dug into the Omega’s tight waist and full hips, using Keith like a doll meant only to be fucked. Takashi’s jaw clenched as he let himself go, allowed himself to give into his rut and milk all that he could from Keith, his Omega, his wife.

 

“I’ll give you more. I’ll give you everything.” Takashi growled, pushing Keith’s thighs up high and pushing their bodies together as close as they could. He was close, his knot was growing larger and larger every time the Omega moaned his name with that beautiful voice of him. “My knot is coming. Do you want it? Do you need to be full of my cum, Omega?”

 

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , Takashi!!” Keith cried, mouth open wide as his Alpha pushed them into a mating press, balls and knot pressing hard against his ass as he continued to hammer his cock away him. “Cum in me, fill me, make me yours, _hurry.”_ He begged and begged, until finally, he felt it. Takashi’s knot pressing inside, locking him into place before his cum began to pour out and fill Keith’s hole just as his own cock spurted out strings of warm cum between their stomachs.

 

It was hot and it melted Keith from the inside out. Eyes rolled back and barely caught sight of Takashi’s own face; blissed out and grinning while his cock still attempted to fuck the once tight hole. The feeling of being flooded with all of him was incredible; indescribable, even. Keith’s hands slowly reached up to grab Takashi’s face, and pulled him down even slower so he could plant another kiss on those lips.

 

“Did I hurt you at all?” Takashi asked, once their lips parted.

 

“No, not at all. I felt wonderful.” Keith answered, before kissing him again.

 

“Good. Because, it felt wonderful for me as well.” The two chuckled around pecks and shy meetings of their tongues, allowing this relaxing moment of intimacy as the Alpha’s seed attempted to impregnate Keith. It was still their first round of their first night together, and the were sure many more to come.

 

Once his knot had deflated enough, Takashi pulled out and smirked as he made eye contact with Keith. Slowly he moved down between reddened thighs, pushing them apart with ease. “Now, my favorite part.” He said, dipping down and lapping up the cum that poured out of the Omega.

 

It drew shivers and moans from Keith, the poor overstimulated Omega twitching with every touch of Takashi’s tongue against his hole. “D-do you always…?” Keith struggled to ask, hands buried in once neatly groomed hair. “Ohh my stars… Too much, it’s too much!” He whined and moaned, stomach growing hot as his cock released another load of cum onto his abdomen. “Takashi, Takashi… I can’t, no more, please…!”

 

Purring sweetly, Takashi allowed himself several seconds longer of tongue fucking his bride. The clenching muscles and the flavor of his own cum was enough to make him rigid between his legs once more. “Keith, I’m afraid we aren’t done yet.” He tugged on his cock as he moved back between soft legs, pushing in with ease. “You’ve got quite the week ahead of you, love.”

 

Gentle thrusts relit a fire inside of the Omega, burning in his loins as the thick cock inside him begged for more to fill. “As long as you take care of me, I’m sure I can survive whatever my _lion_ can give.” Keith giggled and happily accepted the warm embrace and kisses that Takashi peppered all over his face, and once his legs locked around strong hips, the brutal mating session began anew.

 

The heat week may be long, but it certainly wasn’t boring.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @gangstarei  
> tumblr: tigatrons.tumblr.com (main) / souais.tumblr.com (writing)
> 
> yeah i had to skip the whole wedding ceremony because i wrote one before, and it was BOOOORING. so youre welcome i spared you.  
> this was experimental but i loved the idea so i just went for it. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
